


Bendy and the [K]ink Machine

by Painful_Panda



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A BUNCH OF PERIODS, Gen, Henry sexually harasses everything, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Henry gets a letter that his old friend wants him to come over for some "fun".





	Bendy and the [K]ink Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus can't save you from this fic.

Henry has recently gotten a letter from his old boss and friend, Joey Drew. The letter said

 

_ “ **DEAR HENRY** , it seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away, doesn’t it? If you’re back in town, come visit the old workshop. There’s something I need to show you.  _

_ -Your best pal,  _

_**Joey Drew** ”  _

What…? Joey?...He’s never reached out this far out to Henry himself before...and the same to any others. Joey, well..he liked to keep to himself, y’know? “Awfully strange..” thought Henry. Heck, Henry thought about it for about two days...before deciding to go to the old workshop. He hopped into his car, and left.

 

It was around 7 pm when Henry arrived. It was getting dark, but did that stop Henry from wanting to find Joey? No..why would it? You think he’s some kind of coward? Henry refuses to back down, such a strong and brave man! Oh boy!....*ahem* anyways...let’s continue. Henry managed to find the door to be unlocked...no need for a key...but it usually wasn’t unlocked like that. Maybe Joey knew Henry would be going there soon?...Henry walks in...it’s,...really dusty in here. The workshop seems to be run down now. There’s...ink splotches here and there...seems like the pipes here are leaking. That sucks. When was this place last taken care of!? DISORDER! Good for nothings...don’t they know how to run a place properly!? Ugh. Anyhow...Henry looks around...it’s dimly lit, but where’s Joey…? Oh! Hey look! Is that him?....no wait, that’s a Bendy cut-out. Wow, Henry, you really need some glasses...thinking this lil devil was Joey, haha. Joey sure acted like a dang devil though...maybe Bendy was like….Joey’s...spirit animal or like...persona? And like...Boris was his fursona…? Pfft, yeah right. Boris is too innocent for that. Joey is probably actually satan, and also probably caused the holocaust..haha...if only….god I am a jerk aren’t I? Oh well...as long as he paid...the only reason a couple of your peers stayed. Back to the story, Henry walked about the place…”there’s a lot of these cardboard cut-outs and stickers.” Henry walks upon a wall..written in what...seems to be ink, is “ **DREAMS COME TRUE** ”. Henry cringes a bit...but holy crap, that handwriting is like... **EXPERT** handwriting...god I wish I could write like that.

 

A few rooms around...Henry finds what seems to be a dead...and dissected Boris. “Oh my god...Joey, what were you doing?” Henry states. Poor wolfy boy. He’s dead now. Now let’s hope he won’t randomly come alive to kill Henry now! That’d suck. Henry walks out of that room and into the projector room...it’s dusty as heck in here...and nothing works!! But hey, there’s an “Ink pressure” button to press later! Yay!.. Henry walks back down the halls to the other side of the building, where the ink machine is. Henry passes many doors...all are locked. Flip knockers...how does one open these doors?...You can’t. But hey look! There’s a light under one of them...Henry jiggled the doorknob in a very...seductive manner. Is it hot in here or what…? Henry no, stop, don’t look at the door like that! I get your lonely but...please do not harass the door like this!....Henry stops..by now the dang light has been turned off. Great going Henry, you pervert. No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend. HECK, YOU DON’T HAVE ANYONE. Loser. Now let’s get moving Henry. Henry goes over to the ink machine room, and realizes he needs items. He gets triggered. But oh well, he goes to look for the 6 items. Which takes him like...a full hour. Once he’s done, he goes to get the Ink Pressure going, a cardboard cutout manages to scare this fully grown man, he screeches for a moment awkwardly, before turning on the Pressure. The projector flips on in the process and show a lil dancing Bendy. A nice little tune plays with it...it’s pretty hypnotizing actually..do do...do-do do do….OKAY ENOUGH. Henry forcefully walks back to the ink machine, and whoop-de-fricken-doo. It’s all dun and boarded up now, good job Henry, what did you mess up on now!? Henry walks up to inspect it, hoping to get inside. BUT HOLY BABY JESUS THERE’S A FRICKEN,...hella hot ink monster. Henry, no. DO NOT SEXUALLY HARASS IT TOO! NOOO, HENRY STAHP. DO NOT TOUCH. HENRY THIS IS WHAT GOT YOU PUT INTO JAIL IN THE FIRST PLACE FOR 5 MONTHS. *Henry stops, and puts his hand down sadly*  YES, GOOD. NOW RUN. Henry takes off in an awkward jog. Who is the parent of this man. Like honestly, who raised him?..Henry runs to the nearby exit, this place is flooding with ink...wow, Henry is gonna have to like...do extreme laundry after this. But oh no! Just Henry’s luck, he dun goofs up again. He nearly falls to his freaking death this time...but he lands perfectly, HOW!? HE JUST FELL LIKE...I DUNNO 20 FEET DOWN? HOW ARE HIS LEGS NOT FRICKEN BROKEN, THIS MAN IS MADE OF PURE METAL HOLY SHIZ...honestly though, what the heck Henry...at least this place isn’t flooded with ink, for now. He notices an ax on the wall behind him, there’s also a door...and of course. It’s locked. He huffs in frustration and takes the ax, a couple of wooden boards have boarded up a hallway he can go through. He has a sudden wave of anger come over him and literally samurai slices through this crap with the ax. It’s pretty terrifying actually. He’s probably murdered someone once or twice in his life because of this. How could such a terrifying person, work on such innocent and cute little cartoons? Maybe there’s like...hidden murder scenes snuck in by Henry, wanting to show his anger, spoopy. Henry makes his way down the hallway, slashing his way through the boards, very anger, much scared. He ends up at this..satanic ritual like room. Of course, the pentagram is drawn in ink. But hey. Whoever did this has way more skills than i could ever have….just look at how perfect that circle is! OH, WOW, THE STAR IS EVEN BETTER! True art and creativity! Only an expert can do such a thing! Henry bonks his head by accident on a board or two above him, he screeches again for a moment. How does he get hurt by this and not by falling 20 feet downward? Who knows. Henry enters the small room with the pentagram and stands off to the side to examine it, the room suddenly darkens...ink floods into the room, but it isn’t enough to even be close to filling it. A...pretty good sized figure walks out from the darkness, it’s almost near the size of Henry...but it does look like it’s heightened itself by ink..but hey? We can’t see it all too good.

**Author's Note:**

> There was suppose to be more, but that ain't happening anytime soon.


End file.
